The Other Side
by WritingWordsOfWisdom
Summary: He had waited so long for this. To make her his and take their friendship to the next level. And tonight, he knew there was no going back. He was going to take her to the other side. (Based on the song by Jason DeRulo, for you Jewel :P)


**So this one-shot is based on "The Other Side" by Jason DeRulo. For you, Jewel :P**

**I hope you like it!**

The Other Side:

Friends. That was all that they were. Just really close friends. At least, that's what he used to think. In the beginning, they had instantly connected over their shared passion for music, even if the circumstances under which they had met, hadn't been that great. Of course, it was never his intentions to steal her song or to become a hit sensation after uploading the video of him performing it. Sure it had been his dream to be an overnight internet sensation since he had been in the fourth grade, but he was never honestly expecting to achieve it. But he had, and it was all because of her. The greatest day of his life had definitely been the one in which she had agreed to be his partner, because if it wasn't for that, then he wouldn't have her in his life, and it would probably be really empty. And he loved spending time with her, because of the way their personalities crashed. It made each day that they spent together, an adventure of its own.

They had gotten really close, really fast. They even shared food, eating off of each other's spoons and plates, not caring about the looks they got from their friends. And they would always hang out in the afternoon. They didn't even have to knock on each other's doors, because their parents already knew that they would be coming by. And they would spend those long afternoons, just talking, singing, laughing, and writing music together. They had been there for each other through everything, their downfalls, and their successes. And he had never felt anything like this with any other girl he had ever dated. And he valued their friendship, more than anything else in the world. And of course, their friends were always saying how they were meant for each other. How it was way too obvious that they were more than just friends. But the both of them would always protest it. They didn't want to ruin things they way that they already were. They didn't want sabotage their friendship by bringing their relationship to the next level.

Well that was, until recently. Lately, he was just feeling how things could be so much better if they became more. He knew that things would be perfect; they would just have to try and risk it. And he had really been feeling the drive to take things to the next level and lot more lately. He just knew that it would be great if they took the next big step in their relationship. And now, he really wanted to. Before, he would always push aside the thoughts, not wanting to face his conflicting feelings towards her. And not wanting to mess up what they already had. But lately, he just couldn't take it anymore. Being with her, and not just as her best friend or her partner, but as actually _hers_, was all that he wanted now. And he so badly wanted her to be _his_.

Maybe it was because she didn't focus on her appearance, checking how she looked every five seconds. Or how she never really cared about gossiping, like other girls. Or how she always bit her hair when she was nervous and how she looked so cute while doing it. She was beautiful, and not just on the outside. It shown from within her, with her purely good heart, which was always willing to see the best in others, even when he didn't. She was a natural beauty, and even more one, because she didn't see it within herself, and it killed him. Because he did. And he wanted to show it to her. He had noticed it on that first day, and it was one of the reasons he had been so intrigued with her from the beginning. And her voice, it was like an angel's. So soft and sweet, even when she didn't think it was. He loved hearing it against the sound of his own voice, blending together harmoniously, whenever they were working on a new song together. And her hands, that were so small and delicate, but came up with the most ingenious melodies, so easily, it was like magic. She always left him amazed at the end of each song writing session.

She was so talented, and oh so modest about it all of the time, afraid to accept praise and see how amazing she really was. And he loved her for all of it, for her beauty, her kind heart, the sound of her voice, the way her eyes shown brighter than usual whenever they were together. He loved the feeling he got whenever their hands accidentally touched while working on a melody. And the sound of her laugh, so bright and cheerful, and the way it resonated around the room, no matter where they were. Just the sound of it, brought a smile to his face. And his heart skipped a beat every time he saw her, and he couldn't help himself but feel that way. He loved her. And he knew it. He had never expected himself to end up feeling like that towards her, especially in the beginning. But somehow, and some way, his feelings for her grew each and every day that he was awarded the joy to see her beautiful face. And now they had blossomed, into something that he would've never imagined. But in a good way. Because she was different than any other girl he had ever been with or met, and he had seen it from the start. But after all, she was his best friend, and that's all that she would ever be, well at least, it was what she would've been before.

* * *

But tonight, it was different. He could feel it. He didn't just love her anymore. He had outgrown that. Now, he _wanted _her. And not just to be his. He wanted her, for all that she was and for all that she could be. And he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't control the racy images racing through his mind. And he wasn't sure if it was due to the one too many beers that he had drunk before, or if it was just that red, tiny, form-fitting dress that hugged her body perfectly. They were celebrating the release of his latest album, at Jimmy Starr's mansion. And of course he was thrilled, but his mind was more excited over something else. And more specifically, some_one_ else. His eyes gazed over her petite figure, hungrily as he observed her dancing and twirling around with Trish in the center of the room. And, oh how badly he wanted to just go over there, and crash his lips onto hers. And as his eyes studied the every curve and outline of her body, which were all made visible because of that dress, he couldn't focus on what was going on around him. His thoughts had completely gone out of control, only concentrating on the desires that he had always had. And he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore.

_Snap out of it Austin! _He told himself, burying his head in his hands, in irritation. But he just couldn't. She was all he wanted and he was fighting, so desperately, the fervent urge he had inside him to just grab her and make her his.

"Hi!" She said, breathlessly, plopping down on the plush couch, next to him. "Whew, what a party!"

"Yea." He chuckled at her excitement and giddiness. She had definitely grown up a lot, since that memorable day. She was no longer the shy, clumsy fifteen year old girl that he had known to love. She had matured into a beautiful, sexy, and generous woman. But she still remained part of her silly, childlike self. His eyes got lost staring at her plump, rosy lips, and he licked his own seductively, so badly wanting to kiss her. But knowing that he couldn't.

He could see her talking to him, by her mouth moving and the way she used her hands to emphasize her point. But he couldn't hear what she was saying. He was too busy trying to push down the strong longing he had to just grab her and kiss the hell out of her.

"Ally," he said softly, gazing intently into her eyes. They were so beautiful, just as their owner. He lost his focus on the room around him, as he stared deeply in them. Within them shown the warm and welcoming soul of the girl in front of him, and the one that he had fallen in love with.

"Yea?" She whispered quietly.

But he didn't say anything; instead, he cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips closer to his. He saw her eyes flutter closed and he knew that she wanted it too. And he met her lips with all of the passion, lust, and hunger that he had been trying to contain in himself for all of those years. And he couldn't wait anymore. He wrapped his arms around her thing waist and brought her in closer to him, kissing her roughly. Mustering all of the strength he had in him, not to rip that tiny, red dress off of her right then and there. Because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to withhold himself from making her his.

"Austin." She pulled away, out of breath. "What does this mean?"

"It means I want you to be mine." He said huskily, before connecting their lips once more. And this time, he didn't feel her hesitation to kiss him back. He felt her hands grab fistfuls of his blonde hair and pull him in closer to him. And he couldn't help but smile at the fact that this was finally happening. And it was only when he felt himself fall backwards and land on the pillow behind him, that he realized that they were still at the party.

"Ally." He breathed. "Let's go to my place."

"Okay." She nodded, consenting, before crashing her lips on his once more.

* * *

Within minutes they had gotten into his car and had arrived at his apartment, a mere fifteen minute drive from the mansion. But it felt like ages for the both of them, who were eager to continue what they had started back at the party.

Their lips were connected once more, as they clumsily made their way through the building and into the elevator, never breaking contact from each other. He struggled to get his keys out of his pocket and to open the door, while still trying to maintain kissing her intensely. He was finally able to open it, kicking the door abruptly as he pulled her into him and inside the room. He closed the door instantly, as to not disturb his neighbors. They stumbled all over the place, attempting to make their way to his bedroom. A few papers and lamps being knocked onto the floor in the process. But he didn't care; he would clean it up later. Right now, he had other things to get to. They eventually reached it, toppling onto the bed together, both of them still refusing to break contact. But they finally did, due to them needing to breath.

"Austin." She pulled away, fear, worry, and uncertainty written in her dark brown eyes.

"It's okay," he assured her, playing gently with one of her brunette ringlets. "You don't have to be nervous."

"But, what if ... if things get weird between us? I mean, after tonight. What if it ... ruins what we already have?"

"We just have to try," he told her, staring into her eyes directly. "We'll never know until we take the chance."

She nodded at him, before connecting their lips once more. And he could feel her lips curl into a smile.

"You don't know how much I've been wanting to do this," he declared, panting heavily, as he looked up at her, as she was sitting on top of him.

"Me too." She replied, also breathing laboriously. "I've just been so scared, of how it would make things change."

"But I know that it'll be perfect." He told her.

"I know." She agreed before kissing him once more.

"Ally," he whispered, twirling one of the lose ringlets that hung by her cheek. He caressed her face in his hands, looking at her. This was all that he had always wanted. And what he had always needed. To have her, all to himself.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too, Austin." She mumbled before pressing her lips against his and pushing him back in the bed. But this kiss was different than the ones before. This one was more intense, more dire and urgent. It had a purpose. As if she was trying to prove to him all that she felt. And he kissed back, enjoying the feel of their lips against each others. And the way they fit perfectly together. His hands wrapped around her back, drawing circles on the satin fabric of the dress. And suddenly all he wanted was for the dress to be gone. Removing the barrier that existed between them. Hungrily, his hands made their way to the metal zipper and started to pull it down.

"Austin," she pulled away, looking at him intently. He saw the sexy look in her eyes and he knew that once he would take that dress off of her, there would be no stopping him. He had waited too long for this.

"You know if we go through this, then we won't be friends anymore." He pointed out, nervously, hoping that it wouldn't ruin the mood.

"I know." She nodded. "And I don't care. You're right." And he couldn't help but smile at those words.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." He offered, waiting for her response.

She bit her lip, nervously, still keeping eye contact with him. She leaned towards him, her mouth reaching his ear. And then she spoke, so quietly, it was barely above a whisper, but he heard her clearly nonetheless:

"We're going all the way."

And then their lips were instantly crashing against each others' impatiently. The atmosphere of the room around them having completely changed. They were kissing quickly and intensely, clearly not wanting to end. And wanting to take things further. His hands were dancing around the slope of her back, touching her now exposed skin. The dress had been tossed to the floor, as well as his own shirt and blazer.

And he knew that from that moment, they had definitely gone past the friend boundary. They were no longer friends. They were nothing close to it. They were lovers.

And they had gone to the other side.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Especially you Jewel. :)**

**Let me know how it was!**

**I don't own "The Other Side" by Jason DeRulo, but man, that's a good song!**

**Check out my other stories: **The Plan ** and **Can't Help**. They are both currently in progress. But you can also look at my other ones, if you want to! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
